Daddy Issues
Daddy Issues is the thirteenth episode of the second season of The Vampire Diaries and the thirty-fifth episode of the series. Summary CHOOSING SIDES — John Gilbert’s return to Mystic Falls comes as an unhappy surprise to , and . lets know about her conversation with , and Stefan does his best to reach out to a confused and conflicted Tyler. comforts after her disturbing conversation with Jonas. When Jules takes a hostage, the situation quickly escalates into a violent confrontation. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Matthew Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast * David Anders as John Gilbert * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood * Stephen Amell as Brady * Michaela McManus as Jules * Randy J. Goodwin as Jonas Martin * Dawn Olivieri as Andie Star Co-Starring * Joel Rogers as Pastor * Michael L. Covington as Chance Trivia * Antagonist: Jules * This episode had about 3.20 million viewers in USA. * Parts of this episode were filmed on Ian Somerhalder's birthday. * This is the fifth episode to include all the main characters. The previous 4 episodes are "Plan B",'' "Masquerade", "The Sacrifice" and "By the Light of the Moon." * This episode marks a great change in Tyler's character. * Caroline recovers from a shot wound in the head. This is the first time we see that vampires can regenerate brain tissue. * Jenna finally learns that John is Elena's biological father in this episode. * This is the first episode where Jonas appears without Luka in it. * This is the first episode where werewolves are seen in a pack. * This is the first episode this season featuring Elena, Bonnie and Caroline together as friends, something that hasn't been shown since season 1. * Near the end of the episode, Elena closes the fridge and John appears behind it, scaring her. Something like this happened in "Founder's Day," when John closed the fridge and Katherine appeared, scaring him. * Jules meets Caroline and talks to Stefan (through Tyler's cell phone) in this episode. Cultural References *The expression "Daddy Issues" refers to when a woman has a messed up relationship with her father, or the father was absent during childhood. This episode Elena has to deal with her relationship with John, whom she always hated, but who is her biological father. *"Daddy Issues" is the name of a song by Lana Del Ray. Quotes :'Damon: "You brought back John Gilbert, that was your big save-Elena-move?" :Stefan: "I went to go look for Isobel and I got John instead. He said he could help us and we're desperate..." :Damon: "We're not that desperate Stefan, that guy tried to barbecue me!" :Elena: "What are we gonna do?" :Damon: "Kill him." :Elena: "Damon..." :Damon: "I'm joking. Okay, I'm a little serious." :Damon: "You need to stop doing that." :Elena: "Doing what?" :Damon: "Assuming that I'll play the good guy, because it's you who's asking." :Andie: "Why do you kill people?" :Damon: "Because I like it. It's in my nature too. It's who I am. But then I have to stay together to protect her and she wants me to be the better man which means I can't be who I am. Do you see the problem I'm having, Andie?" :Tyler: "I didn't know what to do." :Caroline: "You help your friend. That's what you do." :Jenna: "So Elena is my sister's husband's brother's daughter and her mother is my boyfriend's deceased wife. You can't make that stuff up." :Elena: "You may be my father, but I am never gonna be your daughter." :John' (To Elena): ''"Miranda and Grayson were your parents, Elena. And I know I’m nothing to you. You have no reason to believe me or trust me. I’ve done so many horrible things, but when you lost your parents, I lost my brother, my family, I lost my way. And I’m probably never going to make things right for you—I know that—but I’m going to do everything I can to protect you, and protect this family." :Jules: "I want you to understand that a vampire will never be your friend. It’s our nature to be enemies." :Tyler: "You know how stupid that sounds?" Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures daddy_issues01.jpg daddy_issues02.jpg daddy_issues03.jpg daddy_issues04.jpg daddy_issues05.jpg daddy_issues06.jpg daddy_issues07.jpg daddy_issues08.jpg 2.13bts.jpg DI 3.jpg DI 2.jpg DI 1.jpg DI 7.jpg DI 6.jpg DI 5.jpg DI 4.jpg Normal 809.jpg normal_796.jpg DaddyIssues001.png DaddyIssues002.png DaddyIssues003.png DaddyIssues004.png DaddyIssues005.png DaddyIssues006.png DaddyIssues007.png DaddyIssues008.png DaddyIssues009.png DaddyIssues010.png DaddyIssues011.png DaddyIssues012.png DaddyIssues013.png DaddyIssues014.png DaddyIssues015.png DaddyIssues016.png DaddyIssues017.png DaddyIssues018.png DaddyIssues019.png DaddyIssues020.png DaddyIssues021.png DaddyIssues022.png DaddyIssues023.png DaddyIssues024.png DaddyIssues025.png DaddyIssues026.png DaddyIssues027.png DaddyIssues028.png DaddyIssues029.png DaddyIssues030.png DaddyIssues031.png DaddyIssues032.png DaddyIssues033.png DaddyIssues034.png DaddyIssues035.png DaddyIssues036.png DaddyIssues037.png DaddyIssues038.png DaddyIssues039.png DaddyIssues040.png DaddyIssues041.png DaddyIssues042.png DaddyIssues043.png DaddyIssues044.png DaddyIssues045.png DaddyIssues046.png DaddyIssues047.png Iandawnbts2x13.jpg|Ian and Dawn behind-the-scenes Screenshot_1452.jpg Screenshot_1453.jpg Screenshot_1454.jpg Screenshot_1457.jpg Screenshot_1458.jpg Screenshot_1459.jpg Screenshot_1460.jpg Screenshot_1466.jpg Screenshot_1467.jpg Screenshot_1469.jpg Screenshot_1470.jpg Screenshot_1471.jpg Screenshot_1472.jpg Screenshot_1473.jpg Screenshot_1474.jpg Screenshot_1475.jpg Screenshot_1476.jpg Screenshot_1477.jpg Screenshot_1478.jpg Screenshot_1479.jpg Screenshot_1482.jpg Screenshot_1485.jpg Screenshot_1487.jpg Screenshot_1488.jpg Screenshot_1489.jpg Screenshot_1490.jpg Screenshot_1491.jpg See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 2